The Trial Of Love
by Richard Javier Martinez
Summary: A ThunderCats Love Story the original 1985 series Lion-O accomplish a much wanted trial.


I was in the Cats Lair. I was looking out the window in my room. I was thinking. I found my thoughts lately has been of one thought. The thought is of Cheetara. I was seeing her in my mind. She is so beautiful. When I glance at her while we (the rest of the ThunderCats) are talking. She notices me glancing at her every time. And I see a small smile on her face. We just finished a council meeting. I was glancing at Cheetara. I wanted a moment alone with her. "I'm going for a run," she said.

"Okay. Be safe out there." Everyone echoed. She was walking to the door. She turned to look back into the room. Our eyes met. I like seeing her. I saw the small smile on her face. Then a yellow flash and she was gone. Out on her run. Kept thinking about her. She ran her way into my heart.

We just finished another council meeting. I wanted some air. I went to the roof. Stood there and looked out over the land. Trying to gather my thoughts. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lion-O," I heard. I turned around. I saw Cheetara, looking beautiful as ever. "I've been trying to find you everywhere."

I instantly became alarmed. "Cheetara, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. Nothing is wrong, Lion-O."

"Oh," I said, becoming more relaxed. We were both silent and looking at each other. I wanted to put my arms around her and hold her. I like being with her.

She put her hand to my face and gently held. "Are you all right, Lion-O?"

"Yes," looking at her. Seeing a look of concern of her face. "Yes, I'm fine, Cheetara. I . . ." I paused because I was staring at her. "Would you like to take a walk tomorrow? Or a run?"

She smiled. "A walk." I smiled. We went back inside for supper.

The next day came, I was looking forward to the walk with Cheetara. I was in my room. I had everything I needed for our walk. We met up outside of Cats Liar. We started walking quietly. I glanced at her. She looked at me. Small smiles on our faces. "You have something to ask me, Lion-O."

"How did you know that?"

"Woman's intuition." She smiled. So did I.

She knew I wanted to ask her something. I just hoped she didn't know what I wanted to ask her. "Cheetara," I began. She looked at me. Her beauty almost stopped me again from talking to her. I like being next to her. "Then you must have known that you ran into my heart." She blushed. I raised my hand to her face and gently held. She smiled. I almost started to lean in to kiss her. But she started walking again. I walked next to her. She looked at me. The question I wanted to ask her came into my mind. Now is the time.

I stopped walking and stood there. I knelt down on one knee. She continued on for a few more steps. "Lion-O?" she said. Then she turned around. She saw me. It took her a fraction of a second to understand why I was kneeling. She covered her mouth with her hand. My eyes were on her eyes. Her eyes were on mine. I brought out a simple gold band a ring that I knew she would like. She looked at me. Then at the ring in my hand. Then back at me.

"Cheetara, will you become my wife?"

She lowered her hand. "Yes, Lion-O. I will." She extended her hand towards me. I put the ring on her finger. Held her hand. Looking at her. I saw the smile on her beautiful face. I stood up. I smiled. We put our arms around each other and held onto one another.

"I love you, Cheetara."

"I love you, Lion-O." Looking at one another. We started leaning towards one another. We kissed. We parted. Looking at one another. We put our foreheads together and just looked at one another. We both held smiles on our faces as we held each other. We parted. Started heading back.

We walked hand in hand back to Cats Liar. We walked in the command center. The rest of the ThunderCats were there. They saw us and instantly cheered. They rushed over to us and started offering us their congratulations. Somehow they knew.

The next day was our wedding. The ThunderCats were there. Our friends were there. Cheetara and I were facing each other in front of everyone. "Do you, Lion-O, take Cheetara to be your wife? To love, honor, cherish? For the rest of your life?"

Staring at Cheetara. "I do." She smiled beautifully.

"Do you, Cheetara, take Lion-O to be your husband? To love, honor, cherish? For the rest of your life?"

"I do," Cheetara said. I smiled.

"I now pronounce you as a husband and wife. You may kiss." We smiled. Got close and kissed. We parted. Everyone cheered. We faced everyone. The reception started immediately. We had our first dance. I like holding her.

Staring into Cheetara's beautiful face. "I love you, Cheetara."

She smiled. "I love you, Lion-O." We were together and held each other forever.


End file.
